Currently, the telecommunication industry gradually enters meager profit phase. Telecommunication operators pay more attention to cost-reducing sectors such as saving energy and the like while seeking to enlarge market share and increase service type revenue. As the main energy-consuming part for the operators, the base stations are considered as the key of energy-saving. At the same time, the ordinary people also pay more attention to the problem that the base stations in operation cause electromagnetic wave radiation pollution.
Currently, the energy-saving of a base station is mainly achieved by means of using new energy-saving and environment-friendly devices and improving the heat dissipation material, which reduces the power consumption of the base station and at the same time reduces the power consumption brought by the heat dissipation. However, this technology has the following problems: increasing the manufacture costs of the base station by using such devices and at the same time a large amount of base stations which do not use such devices can not achieve the purpose of energy-saving.
The Self Organizing Network (abbreviated as SON) is a key object of the Radio Access Network (abbreviated as RAN) of the Long Term Evolution (abbreviated as LTE) system. Functions of the SON include Self Configuring function and Self Optimizing function. Hereinafter, SON represents a logic entity which achieves the functions of the SON, which can be implemented on a base station or implemented in a network management system.
Aiming at the problem that relatively high costs is caused by adding hardware devices to achieve the energy-saving of a base station in the prior art, no effective solution has been proposed so far.